ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Characters
A full list of characters in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles. The show shares the animation tone of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!. Characters Main Characters New Champions * Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Voice Actor/Actress: Haley Joel Osment ** Biography: A 16-year-old gifted genius teenager who earned spider-like abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Initially a student at Midtown High School, he now enrolls at the Baxter Institute alongside his friends. ** Appearance: Based on Tom Holland's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but with blue eyes. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** Voice Actor/Actress: Ashley Johnson ** Biography: Peter's 15-year-old girlfriend and a human/alien hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) who can shape-shift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided with Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speeds). She can also use a technique called the "Maharaja's Roar", on which she lets out a powerful roar which can conjure wind and fire and summon the astral projection of a tiger head (presumably that of its namesake tiger god). This power can be used in both human and Titanian Tiger form. Like Peter and the most of his friends, she enrolls as a top student of Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the females in The Avengers: EMH!. * Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Voice Actor/Actress: Bumper Robinson ** Biography: One of Peter Parker's friends who went on a summer trip in Africa to experience a life of adventure. During his trip, he came across an artifact called the Mask of Horus. Just then, Sam was given a vision of bird life and woke up learning he gained a superhuman intellect, enhanced eyesight, and the ability to communicate with birds. He soon participated the Wakanda Air Games hosted by Zuri and won first place in every single one of them. Impressed by his skills, the Wakandans nicknamed him "Kozi" (which means "falcon"). He was awarded by T'Challa and Shuri a Wakandan flight suit with special functions and arsenal and artificial Vibranium wings which can be summoned at will. Sam now operates as the superhero Falcon and is one of Spider-Man's hero companions. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the males in The Avengers: EMH!. * Starforce / Elizabeth “Liz” Danvers Rogers ** Voice Actor/Actress: Dove Cameron ** Biography: The 15-year-old daughter of Steve Rogers / Captain America and Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. She is also one of Peter Parker's friends, Mary Jane's best friend and operates as Starforce, a young patriot with the same physical strengths of her parents as well as the abilities to harness Vibranium, liberate Photonic energy and project weapon-based astral constructs. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the females in The Avengers: EMH!. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Voice Actor/Actress: Kathreen Khavari ** Biography: Aamir's younger half-sister and a 12-year-old Inhuman with size and shape-shifting abilities who idolizes Captain Marvel. While she was raised by her mother in a beach house, she still visits her brother Aamir in their father's village. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the females in The Avengers: EMH!. * Goliath / Ned Leeds ** Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza ** Biography: Peter's best friend and classmate from Baxter Institute, he became Goliath after donning his own prototype of Dr. Hank Pym's Quantum Particle suit, which increases his physical strengths and allowing him, manipulate his own size and access the Quantum Realm. ** Appearance: Visually based on Jacob Batalon's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His Goliath suit is based on the Avengers' time travel suit from Avengers: Endgame. * Lightyear / Luke Potts Stark ** Voice Actor/Actress: Robbie Daymond ** Biography: The 18-year-old son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who sports his own Iron Man suit designated as "Lightyear". He is also one of Peter Parker's friends, one of Spider-Man's superhero companions and is smitten with Sally Avril. ** Appearance: Visually the same of his counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. His Lightyear suit is similar to Harry Osborn's Patrioteer suit in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, but with the visor colored in silver. * Wave / Michelle Jones ** Voice Actor/Actress: Alanna Ubach ** Biography: One of Peter Parker's friends and an aspiring professional swimmer who (due to exposure to an Oscorp Super Soldier formula which accidentally fell in a Oscorp pool she was swimming at for experimentation during the shootout between the Ravagers and Crossbones' mercenaries) developed water-bending abilities and superhuman speed running and swimming. Despite terrified with her mutations, Michelle became inspired by Peter's heroic actions as Spider-Man and became the new heroine Wave. She is also a student in Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same of her counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Stormranger / Teresa Parker ** Voice Actor/Actress: Jessie Flower ** Biography: Peter's long lost 12-year-old younger sister who was born eight months after her parents left Peter to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. On the wake of her parents' death by the hands of criminals working for Norman Osborn, Teresa took up her father's secret project, which includes technology resources from both Stark Industries and the Kree Empire. Soon after, she donned a new flight nanosuit (which includes the same functions of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, as well as camouflage and phasing functions) with arm blades and optic beams and begun to operate as the new superheroine Stormranger in hopes of bringing the murderers of her parents to final justice and reuniting with her brother. ** Appearance: Visually a young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Stormranger suit is a one piece leotard silver variant of the Ironheart suit in the comics added with platinum wings and a golden mask with sapphire visors. * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Voice Actor/Actress: Nadji Jeter ** Biography: A 13-year-old Spider-Man fan who is imbued with spider-like abilities after being bitten by a mutated spider. He is Spider-Man's own protege and sidekick. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in his animated show counterparts. His costume is detailed after the one worn in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, added with a red hood. * Edith ** Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong ** Biography: An naive, but peaceful A.I. system which is loyal to Peter and his friends. ** Appearance: She has no official form of her own, although she is most seen inhabiting a white and blue robot body based on a barn owl. * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Avengers * Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith ** Biography: The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Along with his iconic Vibranium Shield (which has been his main weapon since World War II), Rogers also wields a pair of special Wakandan gauntlets provided for him by the Wakandan Design Group in memory of king Azzuri. He is a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends, and is married to Carol Danvers, with whom he has a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale ** Biography: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbued her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is married to Steve Rogers and they have a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after her appearance in The Avengers: EMH!. ** Goose *** Voice Actor/Actress: N/A *** Biography: A Flerken and Danvers' pet, with whom she has a symbiotic, psychic link. Also thanks to their symbiotic link, Goose (after replicating some bit of Danvers' powers) became able to shapeshift into a hulking feline beast with increased strength and the ability to liberate Photonic energy from her mouth. *** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed. * Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Voice Actor/Actress: Mick Wingert ** Biography: The second-in-command and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also a mentor to Peter Parker and his friends as well as the benefactor of Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Thor ** Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham ** Biography: An Avenger and the former crown prince of the destroyed world of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. While he works on battling crime and potential threats on Earth, Thor also spends his time overseeing and looking after Asgard's refugees who are taking shelter on Earth. He had lost his right eye during a battle against Dark Elf Algrim / Kurse. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after his appearance in The Avengers: EMH!. * Black Panther / T'Challa ** Voice Actor/Actress: James C. Mathis III ** Biography: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. ** Appearance: Based on Chadwick Boseman's character in the MCU, and animated after his appearance in The Avengers: EMH!. * Phantom Tiger / Aamir ** Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza ** Biography: An expanded member of the Avengers and a 21-year-old Inhuman tribesman and shaman who can mimic the abilities of animals (most commonly tigers) and summon astral projections of tigers. He was also trained in the arts of Tae Kwon Do by his father Yusuf and is armed with his Vibranium Tomahawk and astral bow. ** Appearance: Visually based on Aamir Khan in the Earth-616 comics. His Phantom Tiger outfit is based on the one worn by Nightwolf in Mortal Kombat 11, with red tattoos based on tiger stripes in his arms and face. * Redhawk / Katherine "Kate" Bishop ** Voice Actor/Actress: Ali Hillis ** Biography: An expanded member of the Avengers, she is a 20-year-old skilled archer, sword-master and paragliding champion who was orphaned by the raid of a Kree squad in Oscorp when she was 6-years-old. Like Peter Parker and his friends, Kate blames the death of her parents on Osborn. Most currently, she battles crimes as Redhawk armed with her Adamantium sword, her trick arrows and technologic bow, and equipped with a advanced Vibranium pod of Stark Technology which provides her with virtual glasses and wings. She is also in a romantic relationship with Phantom Tiger and has a telepathic link with her pet hawk Maverick. ** Appearance: Visually the same of her Earth-616 counterpart, and animated after the females in The Avengers: EMH!. Her Redhawk suit is a red two piece leotard version of her costume. ** Maverick *** Voice Actor/Actress: N/A *** Biography: An Inhuman red-tailed hawk with enhanced strength and speed and the ability to burst in flames. He is Kate's pet and sidekick, with whom she is telepathically linked with. *** Appearance: The same of any regular red-tailed hawk. * Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton ** Biography: An Avenger and former petty criminal who acquired a suit which allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength. ** Appearance: The same as in The Avengers: EMH!, but with his armor from Ant-Man and the Wasp. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey ** Biography: An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Crystal ** Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren ** Biography: An Avenger, the Princess of Attilan and the youngest member of the Inhuman Royal Family, who has the ability to control the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Voice Actor/Actress: George Newbern ** Biography: An Avenger and genius scientist who, because of exposure to Gamma radiation, typically transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. After a duplicator ray machine caused Banner and Hulk to be separated in individual bodies, Hulk went into hiding while Banner ended up living a life with his wife Sofia Corazon and their daughter Anya until mercenaries under General Ross’ orders implanted a bomb on their house, killing Sofia and severely injuring Banner, leaving only Anya alive. On the brink of death, Banner had his mind and body swapped with those of the Hulk with a mind machine he built so that Banner could expose Ross for his actions and look after Anya while Hulk would die a free monster. 10 years later, Hulk now continues living his life of as a superhero and as a father to Anya. He is also a teacher in Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after his appearance in The Avengers: EMH!. Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord / Nathan “Nate” Quill ** Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Menville ** Biography: The leader of the Guardians and a Baxter Institute student who ended up infused with the energies of an alien gemstone which grants him a symbiotic link with a special star-shaped emblem of alien technology which provides him an special space suit, granting him interstellar abilities (flight, elemental manipulation (Earth, Wind, Fire and Water) and sword and shield astral construct projection) and allows him to summon a highly advanced starship. He is also a friend of Peter Parker and keeper of his identity of Spider-Man, as well as a member of the New Warriors. His suit comes from the Star emblem, which can be activated once Nate puts it in his chest. He also has a telepathic link with cosmic-powered bulldog Drax the Destroyer. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the males in The Avengers: EMH!. * Gamora / Zoe Gillan ** Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey ** Biography: The second-in-command of the Guardians, a member of the New Warriors and a teenage Chameliel, an alien shapeshifter with superhuman strength and agility, wall-crawling, an accelerated healing factor and the ability to absorb and redirect energy. She is also a master martial artist and talented weapon expert. As a very young child, she was rocketed away from her home planet by her parents during a civil war they did not want her to take part in. Taking shelter on Earth, she took the shape of a human girl and started a life with the Gillan family, earning the name Zoe. As she got older along the way, she became inspired by the actions of Earth's superheroes and became one herself while using her real name Gamora as her superhero code-name. She later became one of Peter Parker's friends, joined the Baxter Institute as a student and fell in love with Nathan Quill, with whom she is now romantically paired with. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the females in The Avengers: EMH!. * Drax the Destroyer ** Voice Actor/Actress: N/A ** Biography: Once a regular bulldog who was selected as the pilot of an experimental NASA space capsule during the space race and was set to be the first dog in space, a crack in the ship's hull created an explosion which hurled Drax towards a radioactive energy imbalance. As a result, he became able to transform into a feral alien beast with the abilities of increased strength, teleportation and to shoot nuclear energy from his mouth. Two years later, he was soon found and retrieved by Nathan Quill during his first adventure in space as Star-Lord. Therefore, Drax became his loyal companion after they developed a telepathic link. Despite his somewhat hostile, aggressive nature, he is also very friendly to Nathan's friends, including Gamora and Spider-Man. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the males in The Avengers: EMH!. * Rocket Raccoon / James “Bucky” Barnes ** Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker ** Biography: Steve Roger’s deceased best friend and a army sergeant who was killed during a battle with Hydra in World War II. It was also revealed that Arnim Zola / M.O.D.O.K. had also transferred sergeant Barnes' mind and consciousness into a super-computer for his future experiments. After learning of this, Spider-Man and Star-Lord managed to sneak into Zola's lab and retrieve the flash-drive containing Barnes' consciousness and transferred it into Mech-89P13, a android body resembling a anthropomorphic raccoon and composed of Kree technology, also earning the advanced abilities of a robot/machine, such as Technopathy, increased strength and durability, and shape-shifting into a small, but unstoppable rocket. Barnes adopted the alter-ego of Rocket Raccoon. ** Appearance: His human form is based on Sebastian Stan’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His Rocket Raccoon form is based on Chris Cooper’s version in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Groot ** Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham ** Biography: A tree-like humanoid alien and survivor of Asgard. He is Thor's closest friend and once proved himself worthy of wielding Mjolnir. He was given the Uru sword Stormbreaker, which has similar attributes and capabilities to those of Mjolnir. He is also a mentor and friend to Spider-Man and his friends, who are able to understand his native language (on which Groot is only heard saying "I am Groot."). ** Appearance: Based on Vin Diesel's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Stormbreaker is a smaller version of the Double-Edged Sword wielded by Thanos in Avengers: Endgame. Supporting Characters Individual * Snow Leopard / Sally Avril ** Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert ** Biography: A 17-year-old student and cheerleader in Midtown High School who was raised by Principal Raymond Warren after her parents died. She is a sister-figure to Peter Parker and his only friend from Midtown High. She is later revealed to be an Inhuman/Mutant hybrid when the Terrigen Mist awakened her Inhuman DNA and her Mutant powers, transforming her into a humanoid snow leopard with feline abilities and attributes and the abilities to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Due to her transformation being permanent, she now lives as a resident of Pegasus Z. She is also shown to be in love with Tony Stark's son Luke. ** Appearance: A young long straight haired brunette with green eyes. As Snow Leopard, her whole body has an snow leopard skin and tail; also (like Cheetah in most DC-centered comics and animated projects), she appears to wear no clothes in her Snow Leopard form. * Araña / Anya Banner Corazon ** Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren ** Biography: Banner's 12-year-old daughter who developed Spider-powers after being bitten by a lab spider recreated by Norman Osborn in Oscorp. She was 2 years old when her mother Sofia was killed by General Ross' mercenaries and her father's mind and consciousness was transferred to that of the Hulk's. Despite her superhero alias of Araña being public knowledge like her father's alias of the Hulk is, she is still accepted as a heroine. ** Appearance: Visually a child version of her counterpart from the comics. Her Araña outfit is a one-piece leotard version of the one worn by her Earth-982. * Red Shadow / Katrina “Nat” Romanoff ** Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong ** Biography: Romanoff's 12-year-old long lost young daughter who was born one year after her mother graduated from her training in the Red Room and was raised by X-Man Colossus for her safety. In present day, after discovering that she shares her mother's willpower and abilities, Kat trained to become a new young vigilante called the Red Shadow. ** Appearance: Visually a pre-teenage variant of her mother. Her Red Shadow outfit is a red one piece leotard over her black tight pants, a black mask and hood similar to the one worn by Hawkeye in Avengers: Endgame, a pair of long red boots and long red gloves and a black and red logo resembling the taichi symbol. * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Fantastic Four A crew of astronauts and outer space explorers who developed their powers following a freak accident in space. They soon became another team of the World's greatest heroes, with the purpose of protecting the innocents from random threats which come by and working to maintain peace with other worlds and keep their surrogate family together. * Mr. Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards ** Voice Actor/Actress: Alan Tudyk ** Biography: The leader of the Fantastic Four who has the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. He is one of Peter Parker's idols and mentors and the headmaster of the Baxter Institute, an advanced high school of science and technology for young gifted geniuses. ** Appearance: The same as in The Avengers: EHM!. * Invisible Woman / Susan Storm ** Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber ** Biography: The second-in-command of the Fantastic Four and Richards' wife, who has the ability to create and manipulate light, allowing her to create force-fields and turn herself and others objects and people invisible. She acts as a mother-figure for Peter Parker and is a top teacher in the Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** Voice Actor/Actress: Max Mittelman ** Biography: The youngest member of the Fantastic Four and Susan's 25 year-old younger brother, who has the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. ** Appearance: The same as in The Avengers: EHM!. * The Thing / Ben Grimm ** Voice Actor/Actress: Dave Boat ** Biography: Richard's best friend and the "muscle man" and pilot of the Fantastic Four, whose body became stone while granting him superhuman strength and durability which match those of the Hulk. ** Appearance: The same as in The Avengers: EHM!. X-Men * Wolverine / James “Logan” Howlett ** Voice Actor/Actress: Steve Blum ** Biography: A member of the X-Men and a Canadian mutant born with hyper-acute, animal-like senses, claws on his hands, and an accelerated healing factor which made it possible to implant a coating of the indestructible metal alloy Adamantium on his skeleton. ** Appearance: The same as in Wolverine and the X-Men * Jean Grey ** Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Lindbeck ** Biography: A member of the X-Men and a powerful mutant with Telekinesis and Telepathy, and a teacher at Xavier's Institute. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Storm / Ororo Munroe ** Voice Actor/Actress: Gina Torres ** Biography: A member of the X-Men and T'Challa's wife and queen of Wakanda. She is an African Mutant with the ability to manipulate and harness weather at will. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Wolverine and the X-Men, with a one-piece leotard version of her costume. * Professor X / Charles Xavier ** Voice Actor/Actress: Tom Kane ** Biography: A mutant pacifist and the world's most powerful telepath. He is also a founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and leader of the X-Men. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Cyclops / Scott Summers ** Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker ** Biography: Jean's fiance and a teacher at Xavier's Institute, he is a Mutant capable of firing uncontrollable beams of concussive force from his eyes and wears a visor to control them. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Iceman / Bobby Drake ** Voice Actor/Actress: Greg Cipes ** Biography: A mutant with the ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Colossus / Piotr Rasputin ** Voice Actor/Actress: Matthew Mercer ** Biography: A Russian X-Man with the mutant ability to transform his entire body into organic steel. He is a long time ally to Black Widow, who entrusted him to look after her daughter Katrina until the day she was ready. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde ** Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch ** Biography: Mary Jane's younger cousin and a student and the hall monitor of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Kitty is a young mutant with the abilities to phase through matter and walk through solid objects (she can also fuse with and hide within the shadows of other living beings and subjects with this power), shape-shift into a humanoid Lynx with increased strength and speed and communicate with felines (both domestic and wild cats). ** Appearance: The same of her counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the characters in Avengers: EMH!. * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy ** Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham ** Biography: A mutant with leonine attributes, prehensile feet and superhuman physical abilities. Hank acts as a teacher in Xavier's school and he builds inventions for troubled students and is the builder of the X-Jet. He is also a teacher in Baxter Institute. ** Appearance: The same of his counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, and animated after the characters in Avengers: EMH!. Antagonists / Neutral Characters Main Antagonists * Thanos ** Voice Actor/Actress: Michael-Leon Wooley ** Biography: An intergalactic despot from Titan with a goal to destroy half of every population he invades to "re-balance the universe". He is the main antagonist of the Infinity Arc and the entire series. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. His armor resembles the one worn in Avengers: Endgame. Shadow Council * Madame Masque / Whitney Frost ** Voice Actor/Actress: Courtenay Taylor ** Biography: A former Hydra scientist who became Madame Masque after discovering a Kree ship with the Ravagers and putting on its control mask to save it from sinking. The mask is advanced technology which gives her the power to connect and manipulate any machines, powered by the ship itself. But due to the mask being too unstable, it drove her mad with power, leading her to desire to change the world by enforcing her will over it. She is now the leader of the Shadow Council, a secret cabal of supervillains (consisting of herself, Doctor Octopus, Yokai, Yellowjacket, Killmonger and Tiger Shark) with the aim of global conquest by any means necessary. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Doctor "Doc Ock" Octopus / Master Planner / Otto Octavius ** Voice Actor/Actress: C. Thomas Howell ** Biography: A scientist who worked to perfect prosthetic limb technology and became a super-criminal called the Master Planner after four mechanical appendages were permanently attached to his back during an accident in his lab (it turned out to be an sabotage by one of Norman Osborn's spies), using an intra-cranial neural network to connect them to his nervous system. He was once a brilliant, but neglectful science teacher in Midtown High School until he was fired and arrested after being exposed to public eyes by Spider-Man and his LMD (disguised as Peter Parker) for his crimes. After being broken out of his cell by Madame Masque and becoming a member of her Shadow Council, Octavius now operates as Doctor Octopus. ** Appearance: Visually based on his last appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, and sporting the same attire as in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. Initially as the Master Planner, he wore a red-eyed mask with a robotic face. As Doctor Octopus, he wears his goggles from the comics. Individual Villains * Maximus Boltagon ** Voice Actor/Actress: Matthew Mercer ** Biography: Black Bolt's treacherous brother, who has a strong devotion to the people of Attilan and a desire to be king himself. Maximus lost the Inhuman gene when going through the Terrigenesis process, which led to the character being looked down on by other Inhumans. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man, but with the animation of The Avengers: EMH!. * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Other Characters * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * TBD ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: See Also * Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Episodes Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles Category:Character List